As a means for binding a plurality of leaves (also referred to as the “leaf group”) on which monthly tables of a calendar and the like are printed, a means of catching up and binding a top part of the leaf group with a top fitting, a means of binding by bonding a binding tool with an adhesive liquid, a means of binding with rings passing through punched holes formed in a top part, a means of binding by letting a wire through a large number of punched holes formed along a top part, and the like are known (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In these known means, the leaf group and the binding tool are integrally combined. Thus, in a case where a defective item of printing failure or the like is generated in some leaves among the leaf group, replacement of only the defective item is not easily performed, and there is a problem that the entire bound leaf group is unavoidably disposed. Additionally, in a case where a user disposes the bound leaf group after use, the leaf group and the binding tool are not easily separated. Thus, there is a problem that the leaf group is unavoidably disposed while the leaf group and the binding tool are combined.
Meanwhile, the same applicant has proposed file binders capable of detachably binding a leaf group and putting the leaf group on a table, a wall surface, or the like (for example, Patent Documents 3 to 6). Further, a file binder into and from which a leaf group is freely installed and detached, the file binder to be provided at furthermore low cost has been desired.